


like a real lover

by derireo



Series: bedwarmers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Biting, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female My Unit | Byleth, Flirting, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sweet, i mean they're acting like they've known each other 4ever, maybe a lil plot, no beta im just gonna go and die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Byleth just wanted to bring someone home and show them a good time.She may have ended up with a crush and much more than what she bargained for.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Series: bedwarmers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588414
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	like a real lover

**Author's Note:**

> i got carried away im rly sorry

Dedue wasn't really sure how he ended up in a girl's bedroom this late at night. Dimitri, Felix, and Annette were going to the club the very same evening and since Mercedes couldn't go due to having to study, Dedue had offered to take her spot.

The group of four weren't very outgoing, but Sylvain had suggested to them that they should all go out for a drink to let go of some of the stress uni was giving them.

And so that's how the quiet bunch ended up taking a booth that hid away from the dance floor.

Dedue had gone to the bar to order them all drinks, and once he came back and they got started, the four of them began throwing back drinks as if there was no tomorrow. Dimitri seemed to have a good tolerance to his alcohol intake, and surprisingly, Annette held her own as well. Felix was already starting to get a little pink.

"I'll go get us some water." Dedue said, his voice barely heard over the booming music that pounded through the humid club.

The trio exclaimed their _thank yous_ as he stepped out of the booth and sauntered down towards the bar with little difficulty, the bodies that mingled and danced around him giving way.

And just as he was about to reach the bar a girl had tripped right in front of him, barely giving him enough time to reach out and catch her in his arms.

Although a noise didn't fall out from her lips, Dedue was able to tell by her small expression that she was just as surprised as he was. It was the subtle way her eyes widened after she had realised a man was holding her did he notice.

_She's pretty_ , he noted.

Her eyes twinkled despite the weak lights in the club, and his heart stuttered when he saw those gorgeous hues of jade staring right back at him.

"Thank you." she spoke over the shitty music that was playing and nodded at Dedue, her hands coming up to just barely curl around his biceps while he helped her find her balance again. Her eyes darted away from his face to admire the way his button down hugged his large frame, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

From the booth, Dimitri whistled while Annette elbowed Felix in the gut.

Dedue knew what that look meant when he watched the woman's eyes trail down from his face. He had received those looks all evening due to the way he was dressed tonight, and he had even shrugged a few other men and women off when they attempted to make a move whenever he was at the bar waiting.

But there was something about this woman with her flowy black dress and the little window above her chest that made Dedue not want to let go.

So he didn't.

Something flickered in her eyes then, and the tiniest hint of a smile made an appearance on her face. Subtly, the grip she had on his arms became firmer while Dedue's hands found their way to the woman's waist. She stood up on her tiptoes even though it was likely she had heels on, but even then he had to tip his head down for her.

The woman bit her lip in excitement when she felt the warmth of his fingertips on her back and nearly shivered at the way his thumbs brushed against her stomach. Slowly, creeping higher and higher, her lips barely brushed against his jaw until she was able to reach his ear.

" _Wanna come home with me?_ " she whispered.

And after that, everything else was a blur. Other than the dizzying kiss the woman gave him after he replied with a nod. The journey to her dorm room was hazy and he could barely remember Dimitri, Annette, and Felix waving goodbye and sending a thumbs up to him when he looked back.

Well, Dedue supposes he _is_ sure how he ended up in this girl's bedroom. Just wasn't able to think so clearly when said girl was currently on top of him, marking his dark skin with her sharp little teeth and playful tongue.

It was dark in her room, save for the small lamp beside her bed that sat on a nightstand, and when Dedue looked up at the woman who moved to sit comfortably on his hips and undo the buttons on his shirt, his breath caught in his throat.

Her eyes were still sparkling then, but there was a soft smile playing on her lips that complemented the gentle features of her face.

Dedue was slightly concerned with how fast his heart was beating.

"I don't even know your name." he breathed out shakily as the women gazed up at him through her eyelashes, in the midst of trailing feather light kisses to each inch of his skin she continued to expose. She left the last two buttons of his shirt alone and kept it tucked, but lazily slid her hands underneath the fabric to hold onto his waist.

Gently, almost lovingly, did she brush her thumbs along the hard ridges of his stomach, making Dedue's breath catch a second time.

She smiled again, deceivingly sweet, as she dipped her head down to trail her kisses back up his chest, breath hot against his skin.

Dedue's hands silently dragged their way to the woman's hips as she continued to mark and bite him, his fingertips eventually finding the hem of her dress and pulling up. The soft material was bunched in one hand, and with the other held an overflowing handful of her plump bottom.

She let out a surprised noise this time, and Dedue couldn't help but feel a little smug.

The pleased look on his face was short lived though as the woman quickly recovered, and all of a sudden, her hands reached out and found his. Her giggle was airy, but his heart sang anyways, and slowly, she guided Dedue's arms above his head without him even realising it, distracting him by dragging the flat of her tongue up along the length of his throat to his chin, her grin devilish.

"Byleth." she murmured quietly, her body a comforting weight on top of him as her fingers went to intertwine with his, her hips a snug fit against his own.

"But you can call me _sweetheart_." she offered with half lidded eyes and an adoring smile.

Dedue had gulped then, the expression on her face nearly making his hips buck. The compromising position she had him in wasn't helping either, but the way her small hands were tangled with his was making him feel like he was going crazy.

"Sweetheart is a very fitting name." he chuckled under his breath, the low timbre of his voice causing a delicious shiver to run up Byleth's spine.

Her body arched against his with a pleasant giggle falling from her lips, causing Dedue to roll his hips as he felt her grind against the erection that lay stiff in his pants.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips to ease the impatience that was growing inside the man that lay beneath her, the tip of her nose bumping against his to make sure his attention was on her and not the feeling in his lower body.

"Ya think so?" she cooed happily and gave another sweet kiss to the man to please him, her fingers squeezing his. "Well, I think _Daddy_ suits you just as well." she hummed.

Her eyes were twinkling again, and her gaze was set on him.

"Don't you agree, _Dedue_?" she coaxed him with the flutter of her eyelashes and finally rocked her hips against his to give the man some friction, her little tongue poking out to lick at her lip.

With a quiet curse of relief under his breath Dedue threw his head back against the pillows, teeth gritting as Byleth worked her hips in a near tantalising manner. When he tried pulling his hands away from Byleth's grip, he was surprised to learn that she was much stronger than she appeared, and it didn't seem like she was going to let him go until he said something.

"Yes, sweetheart." he murmured in slight disbelief, but was immediately granted his release when Byleth sat atop his hips again after guiding his hands back under her dress.

"Good answer." she praised and decided to reward Dedue by pulling him up into a sitting position by his half opened shirt and slotting her mouth with his in a wet kiss, letting the much larger man scratch his blunt nails up the bare skin of her thighs before lifting her dress up once more, this time his fingertips finding the thin fabric of her panties.

The soft smack of their lips was the only sound in the room as Byleth pulled Dedue in closer with her arms around his neck. A sweet gasp puffed out of her mouth when Dedue twisted his fingers in the waistband of her panties, and effortlessly ripped the sheer white fabric from her hips, the sound of it tearing very loud and clear.

"You're a strong one." she teased breathlessly and nipped at Dedue's bottom lip, showing him a rare grin as he lifted up her broken panties to see what kind of fabric she was wearing.

He chuckled, in awe.

"Sheer." he mused to himself before tossing aside the useless article of clothing. "Now I kind of regret ripping them."

Grinning even more, Byleth unraveled her arms around Dedue's neck and reached behind her to pull down the zipper that held her dress closed.

"I should punish you for it." she stuck her tongue out at Dedue, who pinched her thigh in retaliation for the attitude she was giving him. Lazily, Byleth began to lift her dress over her head while Dedue kept his hands wrapped around her waist, sighing in contentment when she felt his thumbs again caressing her stomach.

"Really? I should be punishing you for wearing so little underneath." Dedue rasped out, throat dry as he watched the way Byleth's breasts spilled from her dress after she finished removing it. His brain short circuited for a brief moment when he realised that she wasn't wearing a bra the whole time he's been with her, and with authoritative hands, pushed her onto the mattress with a crooked smile.

Another gasp escaped those pretty lips, and suddenly, Dedue was thirsty for another kiss.

" _Mmh_ , but Daddy–" she mewled against the searing heat of his lips on hers and was deliberately cut off by the lazy roll of Dedue's tongue licking its way into her watering mouth.

"No buts." he crooned and repeated the actions that Byleth had used on him not too long ago, keeping her wrists held together in one large hand as the other trailed itself between her breasts and down to her stomach, where his fingertips teased her bellybutton.

"Now spread your legs for me, sweetheart." Dedue kissed her cheek, sweet, and patiently waited for the girl to obey with his palm resting on her belly, his lone hand practically the same size as her waist.

Byleth pouted at the command then but listened nonetheless, her actions bashful as her legs fell open for him.

And for the third time that night, Dedue's breath stuttered.

He didn't normally play around with girls, he'll admit, and he's not usually one to have his own set of kinks. There was just something about this Byleth girl that made a part of Dedue want to take care of her tonight, to kiss her swollen lips and pet her hair.

But this was the same girl that he had pinned to the bed right now, who was calling him _Daddy_ and had the audacity to suggest she punish _him_. And with the way she spread her legs after a single command, pouting up at him as she shyly gave Dedue the pleasure of showing him her gushing little hole, he was about ready to break her in half.

"No touching. Got it?" he warned as he reluctantly released his grip on the woman's wrists, waiting for her to nod in obedience before he made another move.

"Yes, Daddy." Byleth let her head fall back in embarrassment and reached out for a pillow on the bed for her to hold onto as she watched Dedue go down her body, his mouth printing feather light kisses down her skin just as he did to him a few minutes prior, causing her to shiver in delight while he hooked his arms around her thighs, her legs coming to rest on his shoulders.

Her breath came out shaky as the sensation of his lips brushed along the inside of her thigh, and she squirmed when his hands came to wrap around her waist, her lip caught between her teeth.

"Please.." she choked out impatiently as Dedue continued to tease her with his mouth against her thighs, his teeth occasionally coming out to nip at the sensitive skin there. The man below her chuckled in amusement, and he complied, since she was so cute.

His hot breath fanned across her clit once he dipped his head, and Byleth let out the sweetest whimper when he gave the pink nub an open mouthed kiss, his tongue quickly coming out to give it a small flick.

Byleth could only tighten her grip on the pillow she had in her hands and squeeze her eyes shut as a tingling warmth bloomed through her legs and down to her toes while her lover for the night fanned the flames that was spreading through her body like a wildfire.

Muffling her gasp by throwing the pillow onto her face, Byleth's thighs closed around Dedue's head when he used his fingers to expose her leaking hole and proceeded to give it a wet kiss.

Her little cry afterwards only spurred Dedue on, and his tongue licked a lazy stripe from her entrance to her clit before he went back to her hole and lapped at the slick that continued to drip out of her like honey.

Her mewls were shaky, and oh, so cute, and when he gave a particular suck to her entrance, flooding his mouth with her sweet nectar, Byleth moaned into her pillow.

Dedue kissed her entrance once more, lazy, glancing up at her to see she had her face hidden behind her pillow.

"Don't do that." he whispered as he pried apart Byleth's legs away from his head, and brought himself back to his knees between her thighs with an adoring smile. He gently tugged at the pillow Byleth was holding onto and threw it across the room once her hold loosened, laughing quietly when he saw the flushed look on her face.

"You're making me shy!" she complained and hid her cute expression by crossing her arms over her face, causing Dedue to watch her in amusement. They were in a much more compromising position that she should be caring about, considering Dedue had her thighs spread apart, showing her pretty, glistening hole.

With his hands coming to her wrists, the young man pulled her arms away from her face with a slight grin, coming down to give her mouth a kiss as he pressed her hands back into the mattress.

" _The_ Maneater Byleth _shy_?" he questioned, a teasing lilt in his voice. The flustered sputter of incoherent words that left her mouth after that gave Dedue another reason to laugh, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck to give the skin there a heated kiss.

"Yes," he sang, so loving. His lips dragged across the length of her throat, and she shivered. "I know who you are, sweetheart."

"Thought it was too good to be true when you didn't recognize me at first." she laughed breathlessly, biting her lip as the man above her began to trail wet kisses along her collarbone.

"Figured it out when you told me your name." Dedue mumbled under his breath, giving a playful nip to one of the dusky nipples that lay in front of him, soothing it over with his tongue before playfully blowing cool air just to make Byleth shiver.

"You don't normally hand out your name to anyone." he stated, his gaze flickering up towards Byleth's face to watch her expression. She pinked, and it made him look down at her with fondness.

"And I've heard you always give," he continued, and lazily pulled Byleth up so that she was in a sitting position, guiding her hands towards the belt clasp that sat in front of his pants, "But never ask to receive."

Dedue lifted a hand to pet her hair and immediately, the woman leaned into the touch as she worked on taking off the leather belt that wrapped around his hips, thumbs happily undoing the button on his trousers.

"So here's what I'm going to do." he chuckled, amused at how eager Byleth was to get him naked.

Just as she was about to dip her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, Dedue tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back so that she was looking at him, causing her to pause in her ministrations.

"I'm not gonna let you suck me off. I see you drooling." he scoffed playfully, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as Byleth stared at him with her cute doe eyes, lips slightly parted.

"Instead, you're gonna ride Daddy's cock like the good girl you are." he cooed, and brought up his other hand to brush his thumb against her cheek, finally smiling again when Byleth tilted her head to press her lips to his thumb, eyelashes fluttering prettily.

"Do you understand?"

Byleth sent Dedue a sweet smile as her answer and kissed his thumb as she went back to helping him take off the rest of his pants, sighing dreamily while she watched him undo the last few buttons of his shirt and drop it to the floor.

"Answer me." he looked at her expectantly with mirth in his eyes, amused that she was still staring at him even as he propped himself against her headboard, beckoning her forward with his index finger.

Byleth swallowed; suddenly thirsty as she crawled into the space between Dedue's legs.

"Yes, Daddy." she murmured bashfully, her hands coming up to rest on his thighs. Pleased, Dedue raised his hand to cup her cheek in his palm, letting her lean her weight on it.

He pulled her in by the back of her neck and gave her a gentle kiss to her lips while mumbling his permission for her to take off his last piece of clothing, humming his approval when she began to tug at his waistband. He chuckled against her mouth when she bit at his lip, and tensed just the slightest once his cock was freed, laying heavily against his toned stomach.

"Oh, _Goddess_." Byleth breathed out helplessly once she took a glance down and pouted at Dedue who was smiling at her; face innocent.

"I can't believe you told me not to suck you off." she sulked, biting her lip with furrowed brows once she found both of her hands wrapped around his large shaft. The heated flesh in her hands nearly had her eyes rolling, and she leaned her forehead against Dedue's as she dragged the tips of her fingertips along the length of his cock.

"It's like winning the lottery and you telling me I'm not allowed to spend any of the money." she grumbled unhappily, missing the way Dedue's breath caught in his throat when her thumb came up to toy with his slit, her other hand teasing him just below the crown of the head.

"I'm mad at you." she said.

Dedue laughed weakly and rest his head back against the headboard.

"You're still adorable even with my cock in your hands."

"Disgusting." Byleth murmured with a little frown, still not making any move to seat herself all snug in his lap. Her index finger came up next to spread the precum that began to leak from the tip of his cock, her other finger lazily trailing up the vein that lay on the underside of his length.

"You're making me like you." she teased him, but she didn't smile. Her eyes were narrowed though, and Dedue was able to tell that she wasn't upset at the fact, but the pink tinge to her cheeks showed that she was getting flustered.

"Good." he winked, causing Byleth to blush a darker shade.

Quickly, her mouth covered his own, and much to his amusement, she mumbled a tiny _shut up_ against his lips as she began to finally clamber herself onto his lap, her hand reaching back to grip the base of his cock.

"Slowly." Dedue murmured against her swollen lips and held her waist in his hands to keep her from moving too fast, humming softly in approval as she teased her own entrance with the tip of his cock before carefully easing the head in once she had it wet enough with her own slick.

"That's it." he praised her, quiet and intimate as the stretch of her entrance around his cock made her hold onto his shoulders for stability, her breathy gasp fanning across his face as she rocked her hips back in pleasure, the rest of his length sliding inside of her with ease.

Dedue swore under his breath once he bottomed out inside of her, the wet warmth of her walls squeezing at his cock uncontrollably despite neither of them moving at all.

" _Fuck_." Byleth choked out when Dedue guided her hips in a small circle then rolled her forward onto his length, his smile private and sweet as he kissed her nose.

"I know, baby." he whispered to her and guided her arms to wrap around his neck so that she could have something to hold onto, his own arm going back to sling around her waist while his free hand went down to tuck itself under her knee, tilting his chin up to let her kiss him again as she began to move her hips in her own rhythm.

The faint sound of Dedue's length sliding in and out of Byleth was lewd, and it made the woman whimper as her sweet little hole gushed with more slick.

"Big." she mewled, at a loss for words as she finally got the right rhythm going, her cute belly bulging with Dedue's cock everytime she sank herself back down to the hilt. 

The air in the room was getting hotter as Byleth got greedier and greedier, her swollen lips drinking in the taste of Dedue's tongue as she let a hand roam along his chest, feeling the sturdy muscles that tensed underneath her fingertips as she scratched at his skin.

Her gasp-like whimper was the sweetest melody to grace Dedue's ears when he angled his hips to hopefully hit that spot inside of his lover, and his reward was the delicious squeeze she gave to his cock, her mouth falling open against his own as her pace slowed, but the push of her hips became heavier with purpose.

" _Daddy_." she gasped once more, and Dedue snapped.

Using his strength that was regained from that smallest sound, Dedue lifted himself from the headboard and forced Byleth back onto the mattress with a pleased hum, his smile sharp as he wrapped a hand around her throat while the other pressed into her belly, adding pressure to the bulge that protruded as he thrust his hips into her.

"Yes, please–" she sobbed weakly as the hand around her throat squeezed, her own pair grabbing onto the man's arm to keep his grip there as he fucked her hole with abandon, her body sliding violently against the bed with just the sheer force of his hips.

" _Dedue_ ," she squeaked helplessly, "I'm gonna cum–"

He interrupted her with a sharp kiss, his teeth digging into her bottom lip as he continued to pound into her to help reach her climax, the growl that rumbled against her mouth causing Byleth's eyes to roll in excitement.

His hands quietly found hers despite the noise of their skin slapping against each other, their fingers intertwining as he pressed their joined hands on either side of her head, being careful not to catch her splayed out hair.

Dedue's lips went back to her own, and with a low grunt that was teetering to a growl, buried himself to the hilt as the coil that twisted in his stomach sprang free, and the blissful release of his orgasm crashed through his body, heavy ropes of his cum spurting and filling Byleth up to the brim.

The warm sensation of her lover's release flooding her body made her cry out once more, and she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as she reached her own climax, her body arching into his as her head pressed back into the sheets, mouth falling open in a silent scream.

Her body shook with each aftershock that rippled through her as Dedue began to calm down himself, his breathing heavy as he squeezed her hands to keep her rooted and not fall into subspace.

" _Ah_.." her breath caught in her throat when Dedue began to lazily fuck his hips back into her again, his cock still hard inside of her despite the huge release he flooded her with, his cum being pushed out of her with each thrust of his hips.

Her body twitched beneath him, and the soft gasps kept falling from her lips as the man continued to toy with her, his whispers of praise spreading a tingly feeling throughout her body as his cock continued to push into her.

"Dedue.." she whined breathlessly as her eyes began to well with tears, the pleasure still coursing through her body causing her to twitch with each move of his waist.

"It felt good, didn't it?" he asked, affectionate, but the nudge of his hips didn't stop, making Byleth unable to give him a worthy verbal response.

"Uh huh.." she whimpered, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist to keep him buried inside of her, her entrance still gushing with their mixed cum.

Her hair was matted to her forehead as she looked up at Dedue who was looking at her with a fond look in his eyes, and he kissed away the unshed tears that lay on her eyelashes. The gesture was innocent, but for some reason, Byleth's entrance released even more slick.

Dedue chuckled, incredulous.

"You are the cutest thing." he teased, letting go of one of Byleth's hands to reach down between her thighs, thumbing at her clit that lay ignored until now and laughing breathlessly at the violent jolt she gave in turn.

"Sensitive!" she complained, squirming as she swatted at Dedue's toned bicep.

He chuckled in response and dipped his head down to give her a kiss, his thumb still circling her clit as she scratched at his chest in defiance. 

He kissed her again to keep her quiet. And then once more. Their kisses made wet popping noises as their mouths slotted together in a heated kiss, Byleth's sweet mewls being swallowed up by Dedue as his fingers worked at her clit until his pretty little girl was spilling with slick again, his cock sliding in and out of her messily with how wet she was getting.

"More." she gasped into his mouth as he pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger, her arms moving to wrap around his neck once more.

"Don't pull out." she begged sweetly, and tightened her legs around his waist, Dedue's fingers skillfully playing around with her clit while her toes curled in overwhelming pleasure. Her moans were adorable, the man couldn't help but think, and he caught her mouth with his to make sure her lips were swollen after he was done with her.

"Don't think I'll be able to." he chuckled, sucking at her bottom lip as she quivered around his length, the heat of her walls around him not letting his cock soften.

"Wanna stay like this." she sighed, her fingers reaching out to scratch at his undercut with gentle motions, her lips kissing the scar that ran vertical on his mouth. Dedue pinked at the gesture, and his thumb came to a slow on her clit, finally giving Byleth a chance to breathe properly.

"You.." Dedue let out a breath of air and rest his forehead against Byleth's, his smile full of adoration. "I'm gonna keep you in this room for the next few hours– maybe even days." he promised.

Byleth stared at him with her bright, doe eyes, biting her lip with a bashful smile.

Dedue raised the hand that wasn't between her thighs and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"And I am going to fill each and every one of your pretty, little holes with my cum." he whispered the last part, repositioning his hand between her thighs until his fingertip was lazily prodding at her puckered rim, wet with her slick and his leaking release, "Starting with this one." 

Byleth's eyelashes fluttered with joy, and she nodded obediently, giving her Daddy a sweet smooch to the mouth. She had no doubt this man was going to break her apart, but she didn't mind the idea of becoming his cumdump.

"Yes, please." she sighed dreamily, thighs twitching at the lewd noise of his length pumping inside of her again.

"I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!


End file.
